This invention relates to devices for cleaning sinks and similar wash basins. In particular, the invention relates to a device which redirects and intesifies the stream of water emerging from the faucet so as to direct a forceful stream against the sides of the sink to aid in the cleaning and rinsing of the sink basin.
It has long been known that the chore of cleaning sinks can be facilitated somewhat by providing some means for directing a forceful stream of water from the faucet against the walls of the sink basin. Typically, such means have taken the form of a nozzle of one sort or another attached to the faucet by means of a flexible hose. While such devices have achieved the desired result of directing a forceful stream of water from the faucet to the sides of the sink, they are also a source of inconvenience due to the need to remove such devices when it is desired to use the sink in its normal manner, and to re-attach the devices when it is desired to rinse the sink again.